sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Holo-Pearl
"Holo-Pearl" is a holographic sword-fighting representation of Pearl. She was the main antagonist in "Steven the Sword Fighter", and made additional appearances in "Beach Party" and "Sworn to the Sword". They appear to be translucent, blue-tinted versions of Pearl with flat, hollow, mechanical voices. History "Steven the Sword Fighter" Holo-Pearl was summoned by Pearl in order to teach Steven how to sword fight. However, because Steven was distracting the real Pearl, Holo-Pearl found an opening in Pearl's defense and managed to impale her, forcing her to retreat to her gemstone to regenerate. In the two weeks before Pearl finished regenerating, Steven attempted to teach Holo-Pearl how to act like the real Pearl, but this failed. Because all Holo-Pearl is programmed to do is duel, it constantly challenged Steven and anyone nearby to "engage in combat" with it. Steven became increasingly uneasy around Holo-Pearl and this culminated in Steven finally lashing out at Holo-Pearl and accidentally accepting its challenge by saying that "You're nothing like Pearl... All you want to do is fight me!" Upon Hearing "fight me," Holo-Pearl initiated training mode which Steven passed by throwing his toys at it. This caused Holo-Pearl to initiate advanced mode and attack Steven again. Steven eventually managed to defeat Holo-Pearl, by throwing a mop at it when its sword was raised, which struck it through the middle, 'defeating' it, and making it passive again. Although it did request another duel, Steven got rid of it by dispersing its essence with the mop. Shortly thereafter, Pearl completed her regeneration. "Beach Party" Holo-Pearl makes a small cameo in the episode "Beach Party", where Pearl uses them as clones to help her surround and block Kiki while playing volleyball. The Holo-Pearls only appear for a mere 5 seconds, but it is noticeable that their appearance is much different than the debut form, having pupils on their eyes, and wearing the dress that Pearl wore in the episode. "Sworn to the Sword" This episode was the debut of the new Holo-Pearl, wearing Pearl's new outfit and replacing the diamond with a star. She is now able to generate a rapier from the palm of her hand and is equipped with a beginners training mode zero (where she holds a sword fighting stance but does not attack), in addition to normal and advanced. Pearl summons Holo-Pearl to train Connie in sword fighting. During the song "Do it for Her", Connie is seen practicing with Holo-Pearl in training modes zero, normal and advanced. Later in the episode, Pearl summons multiple Holo-Pearls to fight Connie all at once. One of them identifies Steven as an "unregistered combatant" and begins to attack him before being impaled by Connie, shattering it. More Holo-Pearls attack Connie and Steven, but they are also defeated: one is slashed in half by Connie, another is shattered after its attack is blocked by Steven's shield, and the remaining four are blocked by Steven's shield and forced off by Steven's bubble. Trivia * Holo-Pearl appears as one of Pearl's attacks in the Mobile RPG "Attack the Light" released by Grumpyface Studios. ** The attack disables the opponent for 1-3 turns (depending on what you get). * Holo-Pearl is ambidextrous. In "Steven the Sword Fighter", Holo-Pearl fights Pearl wielding her sword with her left hand, and attacks Steven using her right hand. * Holo-Pearl has three visual differences with Pearl, they are as follows: ** Holo-Pearl's eyes don't have an iris (similar to Lapis Lazuli's eyes when her gemstone was cracked). ** Her color scheme is converted to almost all blues like all Pearl's holograms. ** Instead of a star, there is a diamond on her shirt (similar to Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper). *** However, in "Sworn to the Sword", the Holo-Pearls all had stars on their shirts. It is unknown why this change took place, though it is likely because of Pearl's regeneration. * In "Beach Party", Pearl summoned multiple projections, similar to Holo-Pearls, in order to cheat in a game of volleyball. ** However, when Pearl summoned the projections in "Beach Party", they had irises, unlike the Holo-Pearl seen in "Steven the Sword Fighter" and "Sworn to the Sword". This could mean they are not Holo-Pearls. ** It also possible there are different functions for various Holo-Pearls. * Holo-Pearl is able to rotate her head 360 degrees. It has been shown in "Steven the Sword Fighter" when Steven throws a boomerang at Holo-Pearl.